Celibate
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn looks to reinstate the Celibacy Club. Also, she returns to the church for the first time since she moved out of her parents' house.


_Note: In this fic, Quinn is friends with Santana and Brittany, and the three are still Cheerios! However, she is single! Also, in this story, Quinn can sometimes be a bitch, but not always!_

"You serious?" asked a girl clad in a red polyster cheerleading uniform. She sat there, a smirk on her face, as she raised her eyebrows at Quinn and twisted a strand of red hair around her ring finger.

"Yes!" Quinn insisted, as she crossed her arms over her chest, glad that it had been summer right after she had Beth. A summer to get over her beautiful blond baby, a summer to collect herself and get back into shape for the Cheerios… She was glad that the summer provided a time for her to get over her habit of resting her hands on her stomach, going to back to her HBIC days, in which she crossed her arms over her chest and sneered. She had gone up two sizes in bras since having Beth, going from a B to a D, something her mother assured her was normal, since her breasts were engorging with milk. Milk that should be going to her baby, she thought bitterly.

"Look, we need to restablish the Celibacy Club so no other Cheerios and football players fall for the same tricks I did," she explained. Really, she was just restablishing the club for three people: God, Coach Sylvester, and herself. She needed to make herself happy again, and the CC would make sure of that!

"Look who's talking!" one of the girls giggled, placing a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. "The fallen nun!"

"Shut up!" Santana snapped. "Listen to her!"

"Shut that mouth of yours, Lopez," the other girl yelled.

"I can beat you up!" the Latina shouted back, snapping her head as her black ponytail bounced rebelliously against her tanned neck.

"Bring it on!" the other Cheerio jumped up, brandishing her fists at Santana, and the two girls flew at each other, starting to beat each other.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled, jumping between the two and pushing them away. "All in favor of restarting the Celibacy Club, raise your hands!" 40 of the 50 cheerleaders on the squad raised their hands, and all the boys did. "It's official," Quinn said, glowing. "The Celibacy Club is now in existence again!" She spent the rest of the lesson explaining how abstience can save your life and reputation.

Quinn got home that Wednesday night and stretched out on her bed. Her tanned arms were splayed up on the comforter, and her skirt was riding up her hips.

"Quinnie?" a voice asked at the door. Quinn looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorframe.

"How are you feeling?" Judy asked, coming in and sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

"Fine," lied, sighing. She was anything but fine. She was missing HER. Again. The summer had been a range of her emotions, from being very glad that she wasn't pregnant anymore to being very sad that her daughter was gone.

"Sweetie, tonight's Wedensday…"

"Yeah?" "Look, I think it would be a good idea if you returned to church tonight…"

"What?" Quinn asked, jumping up.

"Quinnie…"

"No!" Quinn couldn't bear facing the church again after what she had gone through. She hadn't gone all summer and Judy had gone by herself. Those were the people with the direct pipeline to God. The people that had watched her grow up and seen all the mistakes she had made on the way.

"Mom, I can't!"

"Sweetie, it's alright, they understand!"

"Mama, I can't!" Quinn suddenly fell against her mother, crying. "Mom, they saw me grow up the wrong way, acting like a bitch to everyone that didn't matter. Then they saw me get pregnant at 16 with my boyfriends' best friend and saw him find out and saw me live on the streets!"

"Hon, they're not like your father. They're true Christains, they understand!"

Quinn looked at her mother, and then thought back to her childhood. She had loved growing up. She was in the choir, and every year the church put on a musical of the Virgin Mary and the birth of Jesus Christ. From the age of 5, they had given her the role of the Virgin Mary, because of her angelic appearnce and her beautiful voice. Her father, however, had forbidden them to put on a pregnancy pad and made them lightly stuff her costume with fluffy cotton instead, since he didn't want her to think she looked good pregnant and wanted to go out and get pregnant so she could look all pretty. If her father only knew the real reason she had conceived her baby…

"Fine."

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. She had showered and had braided her head only a little around the circumference of her head. She had slipped into her favored white dress and white cardigan, glad that she could fit into it once more.

After a nice dinner of steak and mashed potatoes, Quinn and her mother drove to the church. They walked in and found a nice place in the pews to sit.

Quinn expected it to be uncomfortable, with everyone avoiding her and calling her names under their breath and not daring to come over near here, but that wasn't true. Everyone came over to her.

"Quinn, it's so nice to have you back!" Mrs. Mendoza said, as she hugged Quinn, squealing. "Here, I baked this tray of brownies for you," she exclaimed, shoving a pan into Judy's hands.

"Thanks," Quinn said, smiling. Mrs. Mendoza had always been one of her favorites.

"How's the baby?" the Spanish woman inquired, and Quinn's happy smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"I guess Mom didn't tell you," she said, looking down to her red and white painted nails, which she had painted to correagraph with her cheerleading uniform.

"Well… she gave the baby up," Judy explained.

"Oh," Mrs. Mendoza said. "How have you been doing, Quinn?"

"Do you want the truth?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, unless you are unwilling to share." "Well, I feel horrible. I feel so different, but I'm feeling so depressed."

"Well, I'm so sorry, Quinn." At that minute the pastor headed up to the front and Mrs. Mendoza headed to her seat. Quinn felt she could endure the church service, and every service after that, all because of that little bit of kindness from Mrs. Mendoza.


End file.
